The present invention relates to a panel feeding mechanism for feeding a panel to each of the two end faces of folded signatures, when a predetermined number of folded signatures are to be collected, and, more particularly, to a panel storage feeder capable of feeding the panels for a long time by preparing a remarkably large number of panels in advance for shortage of the panel feed.
In case a pile of signatures is to be bundled with a band, several signatures positioned at the two ends of the pile may often be damaged or blotted as a result of contact, if any, with another body. In order to prevent this, there has been conventionally provided an apparatus for feeding the panels to the two end faces of the signature pile. This panel feeder is well known in the art, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 136845/1986, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 36726/1989 or Japanese Patent Publication No. 35297/1980.
In the above-enumerated panel feeder of the prior art, the panels are fed to the two end faces of the signature pile by arranging a single or a pair of panel storage units for storing a number of panels in an inclined, horizontal or vertical position above or at the side of a signature pile treating space and by moving each of the panels sequentially to one end in the aforementioned panel storage unit, to the upper end by a lift, or to the lower end by its own weight to feed out the panels one by on from that end into the aforementioned signature pile treating space.
Since, however, any of the conventional apparatus has its panel storage unit given a small storage capacity, it frequently requires the worker to confirm the residual of the panels and supply new panels during the run of the apparatus. Especially in recent years having a high printing speed, the piling time of a predetermined number of signatures is shortened to make more frequent the confirmation of the residing panels and the supply of new panels. If the panel supply should not be in time, the naked signature pile having no panel applied thereto is bundled and conveyed out so that it is damaged or blotted, as has been described hereinbefore.
In the apparatus of the prior art, moreover, the panels have to be supplied directly to the panel storage unit during the run of the machine. As a result, the supply works not only are dangerous but also take such a long time as to drop the working efficiency.